Banana Split
by Crimson Flame-Blue Rose
Summary: after neglecting Leon for work for months, he decides enough is enough. ChrisxLeon. please R&R!


Leon stood in the kitchen, deciding on what to eat for a snack.

'hmm...sandwich or hot dog?'

he began to ponder, what was he in the mood for?

'ah screw it.' he grabbed a banana and began chewing on it. banana's are

good to snack on, not just because they're healthy but also because they're

filling...

Leon had to manage on eating little to nothing, simply because his lover was

almost never around to help plan a nice meal together.

"hey hon, gotta go to the office real quick. be right back!" Chris sighed as he

quickly kissed Leon on the cheek, rushing out the door. leaving leon with

parted lips, wanting to stop him and get him to stay home-even if it's just one

night.

it wasn't fair, it's been three months!

Chris was in his green jeep, turning the music on to get into a somewhat

good mood while driving back to work for the umpteenth time this week,

no... months. how long had he been going back and forth to work and home?

when was the last time he and Leon were alone together?

when was the last time they did ANYTHING together?

...…

Chris was drawing a blank, he couldn't remember!

for the life of him, Chris couldn't remember the last time they made love.

couldn't remember when they had a meal together, what movie they had

seen lately...nothing. nothing!

Chris felt guilty, no...angry? maybe both. he turned the music off, all that

was on the radio stations that night was nothing but scream'o. listening to

punk music was good when he was shooting crap, even good when he was

driving angry-why he never hit a car while listening to angry music while

being angry, no one could guess.

it wasn't right, it wasn't fair...to leave Leon at home alone.

the only reason Chris went back and forth to work was so he could get all his

work done and he could spend days, weeks alone with his lover with no

interruptions.

but...he's always got work piling up, it's never done!

what the hell was he doing?

Chris screeched the car to an instant stop, turned around and sped home.

Leon stirred, he opened his eyes and yawned. he squinted at the clock.

8:30 at night?

why was he awake so early? he went to bed five hours ago...

Leon had a horribly lonely routine: eat like a bird, watch movies that made

him cry, go to bed.

he had to live this way, because Chris was never here. why did Leon put up

with this? why?

the blonde didn't have an answer. he loved the muscled brunette, and they've

been together for such a long time-they should be married by now. but he

had hoped it was a phase...

or maybe just a bump in his lover's job that he had to clear, painfully slowly.

suddenly, Leon noticed he wasn't in his usual curled up sleeping position.

something else he was accustomed to when a certain someone wasn't home...

Leon snapped fully awake, he was lying on the bed not in it. he was

completely naked, save for some flashy bracelets that had bound his hands to

the head board of the bed. what happened?

did someone break in? was he going to be raped!

"hey there, beautiful." Leon lifted his head up to see Chris walking in, with a

tray.

"Chris, what's going on? I thought you had to work late again tonight." Leon

asked as his tried to shift into a comfortable position, the handcuffs all but

pulling his arms out of their sockets.

'Chris knows that I HATE IT when he handcuffs me to the bed, it hurts!'

Leon grouched.

Chris kissed Leon, slipping in his tongue. Leon's eyes instinctively slid shut.

Chris caressed leon's bare chest in circles, earning a moan. "I told them to

fuck off and came home. tonight is for us."

Chris mumbled, kissing his lover's jaw line. a small smile graced the

blonde's lips, 'finally...'

Chris busied himself with the tray and it's various items, such wonderful

things...

he licked his lips, his mouth salivating at the mere delicious thoughts of

what he was going to do to his precious lover...

when the kisses stopped, Leon opened his eyes and looked over to the edge

of the bed.

what was on the tray...?

as soon as the thought had popped in the blonde's mind, it flew right out

once freezing cold touched his body. Leon cried out and hissed.

'what the hell-?'

"sorry about that, love." Chris chuckled. Leon shot his eyes to his lover,

sheer surprise.

Chris was pouring chocolate syrup on his lover's chest, making lines, circles

and shapes with the icy liquid.

unfortunately for poor Leon, the syrup was fresh from the fridge.

Leon shivered from the cold that was trickled onto his chest, he had wished

that Chris had warmed it in the microwave, or something. the cold was

nearly unbearable. the temperature and mood had suddenly dropped in

Leon's member, 'dammit! it's freezing cold!' Leon cursed.

"Chris, stop it! it's cold-" Chris had suddenly pushed a huge banana into

leon's mouth, silencing him.

Leon nearly choked, the fruit was too long to bite and swallow. since his

hands were also tied, he really couldn't do anything to remove the banana

from his mouth.

Leon's eyes fluttered as he gagged, trying desperately to talk over the banana

to convey his distaste to his lover beside him. all that came out was muffled

nonsense, much to his frustration.

secretly, Leon enjoyed it when Chris gagged him but this was too much!

"you'll have to get used to it, babe. I'm not taking it out." Chris smirked,

enjoying the smaller man's helpless plight. "now...to make the finishing

touches."

Chris started to pour more of the icy chocolate syrup onto his lover's body,

moving on to his arms and legs. Leon muffled a cry from the cold touch.

'dammit Chris!' he seethed, wriggling in place.

Chris began to giggle, if that was even possible for a large man.

Chris was finished with the chocolate syrup, capping it and placing it on the

floor. much to Leon's sheer relief. Chris licked Leon's chin, earning a grunt.

"if you behave, I'll help with the banana."

Chris cooed, pinching leon's nipple.

Leon's eyes shot open with a muffled cry.

next, Chris brought out the whipped cream. he squirted blots, one thoroughly

covering each of his lover's nipples. at least the cream wasn't so bad, not as

cold. it warmed up pretty fast...

Chris sat up on the bed, evaluating leon's condition. the blonde was

handcuffed to the bed, had a banana in his mouth, was covered in chocolate

syrup and had whipped cream on his nipples.

what was he forgetting...?

ah, now he remembered.

Chris squirted the whipped cream onto leon's member, hiding it like an

avalanche of snow.

he also squirted some onto leon's belly button, Chris was beginning to feel

hot, his hands shaking.

it was a little difficult making the perfect dessert on his lover when he was

so horny.

Leon wasn't sure how to feel now. he hated it that his hands were tied to the

bed, and he had despised a banana-cock shoved down his throat. but...it

wasn't so bad anymore.

he thought it was sexy and kinda adorable that his lover was making such a

hard effort and trying his best to concentrate on decorating him. Chris

smirked and licked his lips.

yep, Leon was turned on again. forgetting his past anguish and

embarrassment.

Leon barked out a grumble. 'please! hurry up, I want you now!'

Chris chuckled, "patience, love. I'm almost done."

Chris bit a tiny chunk of the banana's tip off, chewing and swallowing.

"you're behaving well, so far."

Chris grinned his boyish smile. "letting me finish has earned you a little

room in your mouth."

Leon blushed, the way Chris bit the banana...

'now?' Leon mumbled, Chris nodded his head.

Chris felt that Leon had waited long enough, so...he decided to start from the

bottom first.

Leon wriggled, trying to make sure his body doesn't go numb.

Chris placed his hands on leon's hips, smearing some of the chocolate syrup

on his fingers.

he began to lap up the whipped cream, slowly. Leon's eye's glazed over and

he blushed harder.

Chris' tongue found the tip of leon's member. Leon gasped, his legs

quivering in anticipation.

Chris chuckled, staring at his lover as he kept searching for the rest of him.

Leon stared back at Chris, bashfully as his bangs partially covered part of his

right eye.

he let out a struggled cry, wanting more. Chris took the hint and dove his

whole face in.

Chris swiped his tongue all over the creamed area, lapping whipped cream

from legs, member, cheeks, everywhere.

finally, he took leon's hot member into his mouth and suckled.

he teased his lover by suckling slowly, moving his lips across the flesh

painfully slow.

Leon whimpered and moaned, his eyes closed and head swimming. not a

thought crossed his mind.

all he wanted was more, more. it was wonderful, it had been such a long

time since they've been together like this. so long, it almost felt like Chris

was taking Leon for the first time all over again.

Leon grunted, feeling himself coming close. Chris sensed this and suddenly

stopped.

Chris came up and bit another chunk off of the banana. Leon sighed through

his nose.

Chris smiled "bare with me a little longer, babe." he began to lick the syrup

from leon's body.

he licked the lines in perfect order, like following a map.

Leon relaxed, his lover's licks were nice, he was ticklish in some places.

'Chris loved his foreplay games, it will never change...' Leon reminded

himself.

Chris licked along Leon's hips, an occasional bite earned a gasp from his

lover.

he licked his way down Leon's arms, kissing his shoulders. he kissed his

way to leon's neck, kissing, biting, licking and sucking his neck and

producing moans from the blonde.

Chris kisses just below Leon's adams apple, only to make his way up to

Leon's cuffed hands.

he kissed his lover's palm, circling his tongue on the palms and lapping at

his fingers.

Leon's fingers twitched, being ticklish. Chris came back down and bit

another chunk of the banana.

Chris paused, did he want to bite the rest of the banana and undo the gag or

leave it...?

Leon's blue eyes peered at him, not sure why he was just sitting there.

Chris bit at the banana, eating it all up. 'well, the chocolate syrup and

whipped cream are gone...'

as the banana began to disappear, Leon could start to move his tongue

around now.

the last bit that sat between leon's lips was shared between the two men.

the banana was gone, and the tongue wars began.

Chris slid his tongue around Leon's mouth and across his tongue, having

missed the affection.

Leon began to moan, loving the feeling of their tongues together.

and being rid of the gag.

the kiss broke and both men gasped for air, both sporting red blushes and

sparkling eyes.

Chris grabbed the lube, finally done with his foreplay games and being

serious.

he coated his fingers with the gel and busied himself with massaging his

lover's entrance.

Chris then slid his fingers into his lover's cavern, swirling his fingers around

as he moved.

he began to move them in and out, thoroughly preparing the blonde.

'tight...we waited too long.'

Chris mused himself, not sure if this fact was good or bad. Leon closed his

eyes and his heart began to beat faster as he felt his lover's fingers inside of

him. he knew every move he made.

"Chris..." Leon whispered as he laced his fingers with Chris' free hand.

Chris smiled, taking his hand.

finally, Chris was finished and began to slick up his member.

Chris then uncuffed the blonde.

Leon's eyes snapped open. "I don't want you to hurt your hands for this."

Chris replied.

Chris placed his hand at the small of leon's back and sat him up. Leon

wrapped his arms around the brunette's neck and kissed him. Chris nipped at

Leon's bottom lip.

Chris then pushed himself completely into Leon in one swift motion. Leon's

eyes bulged and he gasped the sudden intrusion after months of loveless

nights, tore him open.

it had hurt, but it also felt kinda good. once the burn went away,

it was safe to move freely.

Chris nibbled on Leon's ear, whispering to him. "sorry, I should've done this

sooner." Leon shivered as the words were spoken into his ear, it hardened

his nipples as well. so nice...

Leon clung to him, afraid he'll suddenly disappear again. Chris chuckled and

kissed his neck.

Chris began to move, slowly at first. the both of them had to first get used to

the feeling again.

with one arm wrapped around leon's back, Chris placed his free hand on his

lover's member.

Leon placed his chin on Chris' shoulder, being cradled. his eyes slid closed

for a moment.

Chris began to move faster, he moaned and his eyes lulled into the back of

his head.

"Leon, move with me." Chris choked out. Leon bucked his hips back and

forth, meeting with Chris.

both men moaned and gasped as they got more momentum and pleasure.

Chris pumped leon's member, becoming clumsy and erratic as he was

bucking his hips forward.

Leon's couldn't think anymore, couldn't speak. it didn't matter...

finally, both men had climaxed and time had stopped.

their visions nearly went white, and began to shiver as they emptied into

each other.

Leon went limp and was supposed to fall back, but was held close to Chris'

chest. gently, Chris lowered themselves onto the bed and they just laid there,

catching their breath.

Chris ran his fingers through Leon's hair and kissed his forehead. Leon

smiled and rubbed his hand along Chris' bicep, feeling each curve of muscle.

"I'm never going to work again, ever." Chris mumbled. Leon laughed and

hugged his lover.

"I don't think you can do that, hon." Leon grinned and nuzzled their noses

together.

Chris sighed in defeat. "Well, at least I won't work so long as I have been

doing. it's not right."

he lifted Leon's chin up and kissed him.

Chris rolled off of Leon, laying right beside him and held him close with one

arm. Leon placed his head on Chris' chest and closed his eyes.

Chris pulled the covers up and wrapped his arm around Leon once more.

"I'm so lucky to have you. I should be home more, it's not right to leave you

here alone. I'm sorry." Chris peered at Leon's

with his blue puppy eyes. Leon giggled and tapped his nose. "I'll always be

here, you know that." Leon reassured his lover. "it's ok now, really. I think

you've learned your lesson." Leon smiled.

"well...not entirely. I think I should be punished, love. with a ruler..." Chris

smirked suggestively.

"does that mean I should gag you with an apple?" Leon quirked an eyebrow.

"maybe..."

(end)

alright, fourth story up! (^_^)

I was kinda bored after I just finished playing Gray Matter, it's AWESOME!

I wrote this quite awhile ago, same with most of the other stories I haven't

Posted yet. This was my first ChrisxLeon story, I hope you enjoyed it!

Probably, I'm going to post a KevinxDavid story next.

I've got two idea's for two separate series I want to do, but they'll take a

LONG time to write out-so I want to finish writing all my idea's for the

one-shots before I start on a series. This way the series won't be left

unfinished. A lot of good RE series on here are left with cliffhangers, I know

personally how much it sucks to not have an ending!

Anyways, I'll probably post next week or so. We'll see!


End file.
